Your Body is a Wonderland
by KelleyGaither2342
Summary: a heldinah slash fic. the birds have handled so many changes to their lives. can hel and barbara's friendship handle the strain of helena and dinah's newfound love? Plz read n review, even if it's u stink in big red crayon!


Chapter 1

As she came into the ClockTower, having finished her nightly sweeps, the last thing Helena Kyle wanted to do was to be asked to babysit "the kid". Yet, the moment she entered via the tower's elevator, and started towards the couch in the living room area of the place, fully intent on spending the rest of the night vegged out in front of the televion, watching "Girls Gone Wild" on pay-per-view, Barbara called her to her side, preparing to shut down all but the alarm system on the Delphi. She noticed upon arrival at Bab's side that the redhead was dressed to the nines, in a form fitting, strapless black leather dress, that wrapped around her like a bath towel, dipped low to show very ample cleavage, and appeared to be held together soley by the pearl broach that seemed to hang precaiously in between her breasts, the pearl encrusted by diamonds, and had five waterfalls of them descending in spaghetti noodle thin seperate lines that reached just down to the upper part of her abdomen. her flame red hair was confined in a tight french twist, and the onsomble was completed by the deep tan panty hose she wore, her feet covered by black low heel pumps. Her usually white, creamy skin showed off the results of time recently spent in a tanning booth at the gym where she worked out in her spare time. Her nails had recently been done by a manicurist in town that she liked, and tonight, they showed evidence of a recent gel injection and, a new cherry red polish graced her perfect three inch nails.

Helena was called out her appreciation of the body of the woman sitting before her by the woman's voice.

"Earth to Helena Kyle, come in, Helena!"

Barbara's right hand waving in front of Helena's face forced her to pay attention, and she shook her head clear of the carnal thoughts she'd been having.

"What?"

"I said, could you look after Dinah tonight? I've got a police function my father asked me to attend with him."

Knowing Helena too well to not think she wasn't going to protest having the rest of her night ruined by playing babysitter, Barbara cut her off at the pass.

" Before you say what I know you're going to say, let me tell you, I tried my damndest to get out of this. You know I hate police functions just as much as you do. They're long, boring, and the vast majority of the speakers wouldn't know how to make their jokes funny if they had Lucille Ball as their writer. Hel, I don't ask for much, just please, please do this one favor for me, and I won't bug you for any more favors for the next six months, I promise."

Helena grinned smugly. Yep, she had Babs by the perverbial 'nads on this one.

"Make it a year."

"Helena, don't push your luck."

Rolling her eyes, Helena nodded.

"Ok. Six months." She pointed her left pointer finger at her mentor and smiled as she shifted her weight from her left leg to the right, preparing to go start what she'd been asked to do. "But only because I like you."

Chapter 2

As soon as Barbara had left, Helena resigned herself to the fact that the evening was, truly, completely and utterly wasted. After flipping through the channels of the tower's 500 channel large screen television,

she resigned herself to another fact. There truly was nothing to watch on weekends,even with the most expensive cable money could buy.

She sighed, rose from the leather couch,and decided to check on Dinah, and call it an early evening. She ran up the steps that seperated one level of the clocktower from the other, walked down the corridor, and knocked on the last door.

Music emminating from Dinah's CD player accousted her ears as she heard Dinah's voice coming from behind the shut door.

"Unless you're Alfred, c'mon in, it's open."

Helena laughed, and opened the door slowly, the polished,carved wooden door creaked slightly in protest. Kenny G music in surround sound played on high volume in the dimly lit room.

As she entered, the room's furnishings came into view. The schoolbooks Dinah had brought home earlier that day sat in a neat pile, stacked one on top of the other,five in total,beside the doorframe. Dinah was a senior at New Gotham High, and was seeking an advanced diploma, and the amount of homework she always brought home, even on weekends, testified to that.

Her cherry wood dresser sat against the right wall,the top of it containing only a small, ornate, gold jewlery box, encrusted with diamonds, the box Dinah's only momento of her mother, having recieved it for her fifth birthday. Helena knew without opening it what it played if the lid flipped open. Beethoven's Fur Elise. It was a tune that was a favorite for both young women.

The clothes bureau that occuppied the other wall was deep mahogany, with shiny brass knobs in the middle of either door, and aat the moment, the bureau was closed.

The walls in the room were painted a plain white, which accented any light that occupied the room. At the moment, the only light that was in the room came from a small lamp on a small nightstand beside Dinah's bed, which was a queen-sized,

four post bed, the white comforter of which neatly covered the whole matteress, except where it had been turned down, pulling it slightly away from the two goose-down pillows that were directly above them.

It was there that Helena saw something that absolutely left her breathless. There, sitting on top of aforementioned comforter, was someone barely recognizable as Dinah.

The girl that sat before her dressed in a midnight black,untied, silk kimono robe, her lithe, lightly bronzed body covered only by a matching silk nightie that barely covered where her panties should have been,her pert,more than ample breasts making beautiful, perfect mounds that tried their best to emmerge from their unwilling restraint, and had both her shaved legs extended into a perfect horizonal line, and she was rubbing them down with vanilla body lotion.

As she took all of this in, and Dinah looked her way, her long, wet blonde hair covering the left side of her face like a veil, the right sphagetti strap of her gown falling over her lithe shoulder, she smiled coyly at her brunette observer. God, Helena thought, when did the kid become such a hottie? How did I miss a woman this beautiful when she was right under my nose the whole time?

During the this time of observation, Dinah stood, and walked slowly towards her target, purposely walking slowly, so as to let the effect of the moment sink in in Helena's mind. Upon having Dinah stand directly in front of her, Helena suddenly found her lips a desert, and her throat a matching Sahara.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly, nervously, just as much to take away its dryness as out of nervousness. Hoping to make Dinah realize the seriousness of what she so obviously wanted, Helena asked one of her famous

rhetorical questions.

Clearing her throat, she found her voice, though at first, when it passed her lips, her nervousness made it come out as high as that of a young teenage boy starting puberty.

"Dinah, what are you doing?"

Dinah smiled coquettishly,moving her shoulders slightly so that the robe seemed to slip off her body gracefully of its own accord dropping her robe slowly, purposefully, seductively, letting it lick each and every crevice and cranny of her slim, athletic, hard body to its heart's desire as she let it fall slowly down her back, her arms slightly apart from her sides, to help it fall, yet as it fell to the ground in a heap,it hung for a moment on her fingers, and she let it fall off of them, revealing her midnight black,backless sphagetti strap nightie. She spoke softly to Helena as she reached up to the older woman's face, tracing the outline of Helena's jaw with the tips of her French manicured fingers, all the while quitely, slowly, almost inperceptibly, invading Helena's personal space.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm doing, Hel. It's something I've wanted to do ever since the night I met you."

She put her right hand around Helena's neck, and kissed her with a whispering tease of a kiss, her toungue flicking over Helena's still all too dry lips. In a whisper, one that she knew only Helena's perceptive ears would pick up, she spoke again.

"I think you want it, too, don't you?"

A low moan of assent passed the brunette's lips. God, ever fiber of her being wanted this woman. Wanted to let Huntress loose , throw her on the bed, and claim every inch of her hard and fast devouring every solid inch of Dinah with teeth and nails. Wanted Dinah to feel what it was like to be claimed by the animalistic, etheral, violent side of her that was the Huntress. She wanted it so bad, and yet, it couldn't happen. God, the ki..., Dinah's first time should be with someone she actually loved, someone she actually knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Helena didn't wish the way she lost her virginity on anyone, much less someone as innocent as Dinah Lance. She didn't wish the forced brutality of rape on anyone. No, as many times as Helena considered it, she had always came up with the same conclusion about herself. She was damaged goods, used beyond repair, certainly not worthy of someone as innocent as the woman who stood before her. Dinah wasn't even a woman yet, Helena mused. She was a kid, wearing her mother's clothes, clothes that were ten sizes too large, trying to act like what she thought a grown-up should be.

Helena moved slightly away from Dinah, and turned her back to her, walking towards the door, and spoke to her as she began to leave.

"Dinah, there are so many reasons you're not ready for this. Your first time isn't like a pair of shoes you buy at the store, you can't take it back and get something that fits a little better. Your first time is special, and it's like a tattoo, it's permenent, and it's forever. Don't waste it on trash like me. Trust me, kid, I'm not worthy of the wonderful gift you're trying to give me. Wait a little while. You'll find someone who is."

As she reached the door, it slammed shut.Hard. She tried her best to open it, but turned to find Dinah staring at her, a look etched in her features that was a mixture of rage and hurt, tears flowing unchecked from her already bloodshot eyes.It was a look that Helena hadn't seen on Dinah's face since Carolyn resurfaced in her life, and hadn't seen since Black Canary died. Dinah spoke, her booming, enraged voice shaken by the invading tears, pointing an accusing finger at her tormentor.

"Why do you do it, Helena? Why am I good enough to fight beside, to risk your life for, for me to risk mine for you, every night out there against psychos who want nothing more or less than us dead, why am I good enough for that, good enough to be the little sister you feel like you have to shelter from the world, day in and day out, but I'm not good enough for you to love? I'm not good enough for you to make love to, to be with as more than a friend, or a mentor?" She pointed to herself. "Well, I've got news for you, Helena Kyle, I am good enough, damn it! And if you can't realize that, well then, fuck you, you're right, I don't need you."

Suddenly, and in a wave of emotion she, years after the fact, still couldn't explain, a weeping Helena yanked Dinah into her arms and kissed her passionately, a deep growl emminating from her throat,evidence of a desire even she had never felt for anyone else.

Chapter2

Oh, my God.

Those three words shocked Helena, because suddenly, they were the only words her normally sexually locquacious mind could form. As Dinah broke their kiss, Helena suddenly felt a momentary sense of disappointment. Momentary, because when Dinah sat on the bed, and held her right hand out in beckance to her soon-to-be paramour, Helena's hopes were again set in stone.

Dinah spoke to her in a husky whisper, cerrelan eyes already fogged over by desire.

"Helena, make love to me."

Oh, my God.

Helena swallowed the sudden, rock hard lump in her throat, and moved towards her target. She came to the realization that she was actually shaking. She couldn't believe it. Dinah was the inexperienced one, the virgin, the one who should be all nerves, but yet it was Helena Kyle, Ms.Experience herself, who was shaking. It wasn't until she was on top of Dinah, kissing gently down her neck, Dinah moaning beneath her, that she realized why.

She had fucked plenty of people, had given her body to countless not-so-discreet one night stands, but she had never "made love" to one single person in her life, Jesse Reese included. Oh, they had fucked each other's brains out, and she was sure the good detective called it making love, and, in all honesty, she hadn't given him any reason to think otherwise, but, for her, it had been a convient piece of ass, nothing more. It hadn't even been good, truth be told. She'd moaned, and faked a mind-blowing climax that would've made porn stars envious, but it was all done to spare his feelings.

What scared her shitless, and, brought about the end of their faux relationship, had been a pregnancy that had ended in miscarriage. The night in question was as immemberable as all the others, save one factor. They'd both been drunk off their asses, and, thus, inhibitions and sensibilities lowered, she'd let him talk her into having sex without protection.

She'd made her traditional post-coital escape, him being sound asleep after their union, and not thought anything about it, until a few weeks later, when her breasts began swelling, she began getting nauseous, and her period didn't come. Two weeks after she found out she was pregnant, she miscarried,and decided to let sleeping dogs lie as far as telling Reese about her former condition was concerned.

Dinah's gutteral moan of her name brought Helena back to the present. Helena sucked on her lover's collar bone, trailing her hand down to Dinah's right breast, her deeply flushed pink pebble of a nipple standing at attention, saluting Helena's pinching and circular rubbing ministrations.Seeing the younger woman in excstacy because of what she was doing to her was almost too much to bear. Almost. Helena's breathy question floated across the aroused skin in the valley between Dinah's breasts.

"You like that, don't you, baby?"

Dinah, mindless with pleasure, arching her back to such a degree that Helena was sure that it must have been painful, moaned her answer as she took the back of her lover's head in her left hand, and began gently guiding her downwards.

" um-hmm. I want you to..."

Dinah gasped, her wave of pleasure cutting off her request, Helena's tongue making laps inside her belly button, her tongue stud lazily teasing it to a point that Dinah thought to herself that if Helena didn't go inside her, and soon, she was going to climax from the current ministrations alone. And while that wouldn't be so bad, she wanted so much more from the brunette, so very much more.

Helena stopped, and looked at her lover coquettishly.

" You want me to do what, baby? I'm not a mind reader, that's your department, remember?"

Dinah chuckled, despite her best intents to be irritated by Helena's remark. She spoke, her voice raspy with near desperate need for climax.

"I want you to go inside of me."

"Only if you'll go inside me at the same time."

Dinah, wanting to give Helena the same feeling she was giving her, nodded.

"okay. but you've got to get undressed first."

Helena looked at her still completely dressed body, and grinned sheepishly, blushing to such a degree that her cheeks burned.

"That would help matters, wouldn't it?"

Dinah returned the smile, extremely amused by the effect she was having on Helena.

" Kinda sorta."

Helena grinned, and decided to turn the tables on Dinah, and show her how it felt to be in control. In a sudden motion who's speed and agility shocked the blonde, Helena flipped her lover, so that Dinah was on top.Dinah now looked down at her lover, her brows knotted in confused askance at the change in position. She hadn't intended to lead, she'd expected to follow her more experienced partner. It wasn't that the change wasn't pleasant. It was, and more. It was simply unexpected.

Helena knew what Dinah was silently asking, and spoke the answer to her unasked question in a whisper that sent chills down Dinah's spine with it's utter, unabashed sensuality.

" I want you to undress me. Show me how you want to be loved."

A fleeting look of fear crossed the young blonde's countanance. It wasn't fear over what was about to happen, or over the consumation of their relationship. No, it was a more deep seated, psychological fear that she'd some how disapoint Helena with her lack of knowledge on all things sexual, and that maybe Helena wasn't so willing a teacher as she seemed at the moment.

A more concerning fear, however, was a fear she felt that this night would only happen once, and that Helena would somehow think of it as merely sex, nothing more. It was a fear of abandonment, this obsession to please at the sacrifice of self, that she'd developed over the torturous years she'd spent with the Redmonds, and, try as she might, she couldn't shake it, no matter how much both Helena and Barbara tried to assure her that she wasn't going anywhere, and neither were they or their devotion to her."God", she thought,"if this happens just this once,and nothing's meant to come of it, let me die right now, because I can't go on living knowing I was only a one-night stand to this woman."

The look of deep thought that held Dinah's visage prisoner didn't go unnoticed by her lover.

"What is it, Dinah? What's wrong?"

Dinah kissed her deeply, and sighed.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Helena's right hand reached for the left side of Dinah's face, and as a look of hurt crossed Dinah's face, and she screwed her eyes tightly shut, she jerked her head sharply away from Helena's caress, Helena became all the more worried, and she pressed for answers.

"No, it's not nothing. If it was nothing, you wouldn't look like you were on the verge of tears, and my heart wouldn't be breaking right now at the sight of it.I know emotional evasion when I see it, Dinah. I teach classes in it to other anti-socials like myself. It's a trait I come by legally. Hell, my father practically invented it."

Dinah sighed, and looked away. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one. When Helena wanted someone to open up, she bit down like a bulldog and held on til she tastd blood.

it was amazing, really, because Helena was also the queen of getting out of talking about how she felt about anything.So, her voice breaking with emotion, she spoke.

"I..I'm afraid that this..what's happening right now, tonight, will only happen once. I can't live with being just a one night stand to you, Helena. I can't do it, and I won't. I've been let down so many times in my life by people that I thought loved me, that I thought gave a damn.First my mom, then the Redmonds. I'll be damned if you're going to be the next."

Much to Dinah's suprise, Helena began to laugh softly, closing her eyes, throwing her head back as she laughed, shaking it slowly from side to side as she laid it back on the bed's soft mattress, making a slight indentation with its weight as she did. Looking up at ceiling, she answered her confused lover.

"Is that what this is about? Really, D, you don't give me enough credit.You honestly think I'd make love to you if I didn't fully intend on sticking around? God, you really think I'm that callous?"

A slightly relieved Dinah decided to clarify the situation, as she came to understand what Helena meant, she had the feeling that she wanted to be sure that she knew where she stood with the brunette that had been the object of her love since she'd saved her in the alley the night she arrived in New Gotham.

"So you're saying you want to be together, romantically, as in a serious relationship, dating thing?"

"Okay, are we in third grade, and where do I check "yes or no"? Yes, Dinah, that's what I'm saying. I've been in love with you ever since that night I found you in the alley, I just haven't had the balls to say so. Believe it or not, you don't corner the market on romantic insecuritites."

"I.. I love you, too, Helena.I've loved you since then, too."

Helena grinned devilishly, and, pulling Dinah on top of her again, so that they were face to face, she spoke.

"So show me, already! Damn, what does a girl have to do to get.."

Dinah cut her off with a passionate kiss, her tongue invading the brunette's mouth with a moan of desire that melted whatever little resolve Helena had left.

As Dinah broke their kiss, and began trailing kisses to Helena's ear, sucking on lobe, and licking the inside of it, Helena moaned, and spoke.

"Dinah, I.."

Dinah left her ministrations, looked her lover in the eyes, put her right pointer finger over Helena's mouth, and spoke.

" Helena, shut up."

She returned to what she was doing, and, moving down Helena's neck, she alternated between kisses, sucking, and nipping. Upon reaching the part of Helena's chest covered by the cotton wife beater she was wearing, she none-to-gently pulled it over the brunette's head, and, noticing the bra the brunette was wearing, began to do something that drove Helena wild with want. She began to unsnap the brunette's bra using not her hands, but her teeth.

Upon completing the erotic task, she looked at her prize. Helena's ample breasts laid before her, heaving with each desire laden breath the brunette took.She tasted each nipple individually, never leaving her tongue or mouth on either long enough to satisfy, only long enough to raise Helena's desire for her even more, driving her ever closer to the edge of orgasmic bliss, teasing her with the edge of it but never allowing her the release of jumping.

Now, as she kissed and nipped her way down the brunette's sweat laden stomach, combining pleasure and pain in a way that even Helena hadn't thought humanly possible, Dinah began to remove Helena's leather pants in the same fashion as she had her bra. As soon as her pants were removed, she grabbed Helena's black g-string on either side, with both hands, and roughly yanked them downwards, and finally, they joined the rest of Helena's clothes in a jumbled pile on the floor beside the bed.

Panting, and unable to take any more teasing, Helena grabbed Dinah, and flipped on top of her, and spoke to her in a hushed whisper in her ear, kissing her lover's lobe gently, then nipping it sharply.

"I'm gonna go inside you now, okay? It's gonna hurt, but only for a second. I'll be very gentle."

Dinah swallowed, and nodded.

Helena kissed her deeply, and at the moment her tongue claimed Dinah's, the blonde felt an incredible pressure in her crotch, no pain, merely an intense sense of pressure as Helena's fingers claimed her innocence.

She winced mometarily, and when she opened her eyes, Helena's worry laden face was the first thing she saw, and as the brunette's free hand stroked the blonde's sweat drenched hair, moving it from in front of her eyes, where it had been plastered, she spoke to her.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"No, it didn't hurt at all. Alot of pressure, but no pain."

"Good, you had me worried there for a second."

Dinah grinned.

"Can I go inside you?"

Helena kissed her lover lightly on the lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Dinah kissed her again, and put her hand inside Helena, and, with Helena letting Dinah set a rythm, they began their love making in earnest.'

Dinah found Helena's clit with her thumb, and stroked it as she pumped her hand slowly in and out of Helena's aching sex.As her ministratiions became harder, excitment building as she saw Helena begin to lose herself in Dinah's loving, she urged Dinah on verbally.

"oh, fuck, Dinah, I'm so damn close, fuck me harder! Yeah, yeah " As Dinah guided Helena's hand back inside her, Helena began to pump within Dinah, as well.

Dinah, moaning, riding Helena's hand as though it were a horse to be tamed, she too, cried out as she took her free hand and pushed Helena's hand as deep as it would go inside herself, not happy with how gentle Helena was being.

"God, Hel, fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone! Oh, fucking God, i wanna cum all over your hand. God, I'm so damn fucking close! Oh, god, ram me one more time! I'm gonna cum!"

At the same time, both women saw stars as they called each other's names, hitting a simotentious climax. Panting, sweating, and heaving, Helena removed herself from her perch abover her lover, took her in her arms, kissed her gently, and basked in the afterglow

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Dinah spoke.

"So, what do we tell Barbara?"


End file.
